1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mono-body, flexible headphones and, more particularly flexible headphones having a single piece, fixed length body with a removable/insertable headband pad to adjust the position of the headphones' ear pads relative to the ears of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art, headphones are provided that include a headband disposed between two ear pads. Stereo speaker headphones include speakers in the ear pads, while noise reducing headphones may not. Conventional headphones typically include an adjustment mechanism that allows the distance between the ear pads to be adjusted for a better fit personalized to the user, usually by allowing the headband portion between the ear pads to be lengthened or shortened. This permits the ear pads to be moveable relative to the headband, so that the ear pads can be adjusted into alignment with the ears of each particular user. However, such adjustment mechanisms can experience wear and tear that can result in damage to the headphones.
What is needed are headphones that are flexible, yet durable. What is further needed are mono-body headphones wherein the fit can be adjusted by means other than physically lengthening or shortening the headband portion (i.e., the distance) between the ear pads.